Toy vehicles have been popular play items for many years. Scaled or miniature toy vehicles are engaging toys for children and may find value as collector items. By providing multiple play configurations, play value with the vehicles may be increased. For example, a toy may include a first play configuration where the toy simulates a real-life vehicle and a second play configuration where the toy simulates a fantastical or imaginary creature or animal.
The inventors herein have recognized that the play value of such toy vehicles may be enhanced by providing interactive features on the vehicles. Further, simulation of both real and fantastical elements may further enhance play value. Interactive play elements may be included further enhancing the simulation aspect of the toy vehicle. For example, in one approach, a toy vehicle having a plurality of play configurations and interactive features may be provided.
For example, a toy vehicle having an interactive feature may include a body, at least two wheels rotatably coupled to the body, and a tongue actuation mechanism moveably coupled to the body. The tongue actuation mechanism may include a tongue extender having an engagement portion. In some embodiments, the tongue actuation mechanism may be adapted to enable selective movement of the tongue extender from a storage position to a capture position. In the capture position, the tongue extender may extend downwards approaching a ground surface for capture of an object to the extender portion of the tongue extender. The tongue actuation mechanism may be triggered through a user-manipulable actuator. The actuator may simulate a tail.
As another approach, a toy may provide enhanced simulation by inclusion of interactive features. For example, a toy may include a body having a user-manipulable actuator. The body may also include a mouth moveable upon activation of the actuator, where the mouth may be moveable between at least one open configuration and a closed configuration. Additionally, the toy may also have a tongue moveable from a storage position to an extended position upon movement of the mouth to the open configuration. In the storage position, the tongue may be substantially disposed in the mouth. In the extended position, the tongue may be disposed upward and outward and may include a four bar linkage.
As another example, a toy vehicle may have a body including a mouth having at least one moveable portion and a tongue. The tongue may be moveable between a storage position providing a first play configuration and a capture position providing a second play configuration. When the tongue is in the capture position, the tongue may be adapted to extend downwards towards a ground surface to capture an object. The toy vehicle may include a third play configuration where the tongue remains in a storage position and the mouth is in a partially open position. Further, the tongue may include engagement structure, including, but not limited to a sticky contact surface to enable capture of an object. In some embodiments, the object may be lifted to the mouth. In this way a fourth play configuration may be provided.
The various play configurations may add excitement to the toy or toy vehicle. Moreover, the various play configurations may enable confrontational play and simulated play. For example, interactive mechanisms may enhance the appearance of the toy such that it more closely resembles a beast or animal.